The Halloween Dance
by DarkWolf0270
Summary: O no! Not another Halloween fic! Everyone is going to the Namimori Middle School's Halloween dance! See who wins the Costume Party! Pairings. Ryo18


Hahaha! O NO NOT ANOTHER HALLOWEEN FIC! XD. Sorry for any OOCness. So, what are you dressing up/or dressed up as for halloween? I'm being Billie Joe Armstrong from Green Day! That's what inspired me to make Gokudera have that outfit. You know, you can never go wrong with thick eyeliner! Well enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

* * *

Halloween was only two days away. The Holiday where you go around knocking on people's doors wearing costumes and asking for candy. Everyone was excited to dress up as monsters and hang out with their friends. Only a few people actually went trick-or-treating though. It was childish, but some people went to just get the candy.

The one thing kids in middle school look forward to the most was in fact the halloween parties. Namimori Middle School was going to have its very own Halloween party. The party would be hosted in the Gym. The art club and the student council, among other groups, worked on putting up the decorations for the party for the past three days. They were planning on it being really fun. There would be spider webs on the walls, green punch, candy, candy apples, and activites like apple bobbing, best costume awards, and candy eating contests. There would even be a haunted hallway, specifically designed to scare you. Everyone was going, and if you missed it you might as well not be on the social scale at all. It started at 8:00pm and ended at 11:30pm, so you had plenty of time to go there.

Ryohei slid across the back of the classroom during lunch break and fell. It was mostly because he was leaning down too much and gravity beat him.

"HIEE! onii-san what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked as he looked in the back of the classroom with a face of pure horror.

"AHH! KYOKO!! ARE WE GOING TO THE EXTREME HALLOWEEN DANCE!?" Ryohei asked/screamed/said and flipped a desk on accident while he was at it.

"Yes onii-san. We are." Kyoko replied with a sincere smile.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO BE!?"

"A mummy." Kyoko giggled. "And I'm going to be a witch."

"WHAT A MUMMY!? BUT I WANTED TO BE A WEREWOLF!" Ryohei replied with disappointment.

"Sorry onii-san, but we already made the costumes" Kyoko said to Ryohei.

"UGHHH! OKAY!" Ryohei ran out of the room.

"How do you live with that?" Tsuna asked amazed that such a nice girl as Kyoko has to deal with that.

"Well I learn to since my brother has short-term memory loss" She smiled again. "Well, see you later Tsu-kun!" She walked away to finish eating her lunch.

Two days came and went, and before you knew it, it was Halloween. People were going to arrive in their costumes and go to the dance. Ryohei was totally pumped to celebrate Halloween to the fullest. Dressed in his Mummy costume Ryohei literary ran to the school, while passing it a few times and doing laps. Kyoko, who was walking with Ryohei, met up with Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn who were currently dressed in their own costumes. Yamamoto dressed up like an old time Samurai. Gokudera dressed up like someone who was in a punk band (think of an outfit from the band 'My Chemical Romance' or 'Green Day'.). And Tsuna was wearing a dog costume.

"Hi Kyoko!" Tsuna yelled over to Kyoko while waving his hand. She looked so cute in a witch outfit.

"Hi, Tsu-kun, Yamamoto-san, and Gokudera-san!" She waved back and walked over to Tsuna. "So I guess this means we're going to the dance together, huh?" Kyoko asked with a smile. Tsuna must have been the happiest man on earth when she said that.

"Yea. I guess we are."

"Wow, You guys have some really nice costumes." Kyoko complimented.

"Hahaha! Thanks. It didn't take me that long to make. Your costume is good to Kyoko!" Yamamoto said as he flashed one of his smiles at Kyoko.

"Your's isn't half bad either." Gokudera commented to Kyoko.

"Thanks. I had help from onii-san." Kyoko replied.

"O yea. Hey where is that turf-head anyway?" Confused, Gokudera started to look around.

"Wasn't he walking with you a few minutes ago?" Tsuna asked.

"He was so excited to go to the dance he ran to the school. I hope he's okay." With a face of concern Kyoko looked ahead.

"It's okay, He's probably at the school right-" Tsuna didn't get to complete because he just saw a white blurb pass him by.

"Onii-san!" Kyoko yelled, but it never got heard.

"EXTREME!!!!"

Kyoko sighed.

"Hey, Juudaime! Did you hear that Hibari Kyoya is going to monitar the dance! And they say that if you win the best costume award that Hibari will give you something special!" Gokudera told Tsuna.

"Really!? I wonder what it is." Tsuna wasn't too happy about that. I mean it is Hibari we're talking about.

"Haha, Maybe it's a day of no HW? Or to be able to miss school without being beat up the next day!" Yamamoto started to wonder outloud.

"yea...maybe" Tsuna thought about it, maybe it isn't so bad if he wins the best costume award.

They arrived at the school and the dance started. Ryohei arrived 5 minutes after Tsuna and the others entered the Gym. Yamamoto went over and signed up for the costume contest. Not long after Yamamoto had a crowd of girls around him. Soon Gokudera had one to. The girls would tell them how awesome their costumes looked, and some of them even asked if they could dance with them.

Tsuna was a little jealous, but by having Kyoko be next to him it made all the difference.

Ryohei was having his own fun. He signed up for every contest, and had loads of punch. He then went to the haunted hallway. Walking down the hallway, everything seemed normal. Then a ghost popped up in front of Ryiohei's face and he punched the cardboard cut-out of the ghost. He then walked down some more and a kid dressed as a skeleton came out of nowhere. Ryohei punched him. He kept on punching whatever popped out or moved. When he got to the end of the hallway, you might as well not even have a haunted hallway, as everyone was beat up and the items were all broken. Ryohei screamed "EXTREME!".

Hibari was standing in the corner of the gym dressed up as a Vampire. He kept an eye on everyone. Ryohei ran into the gym and ran up to Hibari. "HIBARI!" no answer. "HIBARI!!" no answer. "HIBARI!!!!"

"What!?" Hibari asked a little angered.

"ARE YOU IN THE COSTUME CONTEST?!"

"No" Hibari replied back.

"CAN U TELL ME WHAT THE PRIZE IS!?"

"Why would I do that?"

"IF I WIN CAN YOU KISS ME!?"

"I doubt you would win with that excuse for a costume."

"BUT WHAT IF I DO? THEN YOU'LL KISS ME, RIGHT!"

Humored by Ryohei's attempt to have Hibari kiss him, which was a little wierd, Hibari accepted. "If you win I'll kiss you."

"YESSS! AND ON THE LIPS!!"

The DJ stopped the music and announced that the costume contest was going to start and that if everyone would please get in a line to have the judges judge them. They had to walk up, tell the judges what they were supposed to be and do a pose. Then the next person would come up and do the same.

When that was over, the judges were allowed 5 minutes to decide. While the judges were doing that, the kids would go back to what they were doing.

"Okay! We have decided the winner of the Costume Contest!" The teacher said into the microphone as she was opening a card. "And the 3rd place winner is....Gokudera Hayato! Please come up and claim your prize, which is a $15 giftcard for iTunes!" The woman handed Gokudera his prize. "Okay, 2nd place is a tie between Yamamoto Takeshi and Kyoko Sasawaga! Your prize is a basket of candy with 2 movie tickets each!" Yamamoto and Kyoko took their prize and waved to everyone, then exited the stage. "And first place, the #1 costume is....RYOHEI SASAWAGA!"

Hibari was surprised. Then he realized now he would have to kiss the boxing idiot.

"YEAA!!! I WON!" Ryohei ran up on stage and punched his fist in the air.

Hibari walked up to Ryohei and placed a light kiss on Ryohei's lips. Before Hibari could leave Ryohei grabbed Hibari and kissed him again, this time deepening the kiss. Ryohei thought Hibari tasted so good. The plastic teeth weren't that tasty though.

Maybe it was a good thing to dress up as a mummy for Halloween.

* * *

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I know it was a little quick, and my spelling/grammar/writing format could've been better. Sorry. Constructive critisum is welcome. and I'll say it once more... HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
